RPlog talk:The Cat and the Mouse
I had always figured Kamino's location was kept hidden by the Empire to secure its cloning facilities ;p Last I checked the Empire still uses it... unless that changed after I was booted. --Danik Kreldin 23:27, 3 April 2007 (UTC) *I'm gonna kind of direct this to Prospero.. I remember when I was AFH that we talked about Kamino briefly, and we agreed it was still a secret, clone-producing planet. Has that changed or should a dispute notice be placed up on this log? --Danik Kreldin 18:30, 4 April 2007 (UTC) *I don't think anything has changed with it's status. I don't remember if we agreed that it was secret, but that it still is an active clone-producing site for the Legions. It would make sense for it to either be kept secret or under tight security as to its vitalness to the Imperial War machine. Is there any place in the log that specifically ties it to Kamino and couldn't be moved to another location? If not perhaps Raxis and Jal'dana would agree to change the location? --ImperialFH 18:39, 4 April 2007 (UTC) *I never figured it was secret. Obviously, it wasn't well known before the Clone Wars, and was 'erased' from the Jedi archives. After the Clone Wars, I figured it became much better known... it was the source of the Republic's army, and the site of two battles. Where does the idea that it's a secret come from? -- Xerxes 20:06, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :-I can see Kamino being hard to find and hard to get to, as it is in a rather remote, untraveled part of the Outer Rim Territories — passage to it would be next to non-existent, and if those transport/shuttle skippers who would go out there would need a helluva reason to do so (or alot of monetary persuasion). But after the whole Clone Wars, I'm sure most of the populated Galaxy knows _of_ the place, at least in name. -- Hawke / Rtufo 21:27, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :-When it comes to prequel topics, I think the same rule that applies to the original trilogy also applies -- If it was in the films, it can be considered fair game as IC knowledge because all historical secrets eventually become public and part of cultural lore. Also from a practical standpoint, debating exceptions to this rule point-by-point would be a real pain in the rear, and we'd all rather be playing. --Lolkje 22:04, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :-Supporting Lolkje, Xerxes, and Hawke on this one. As an added tidbit, Kamino was actually invaded by the NR not long after Endor, and the cloning facilities destroyed (see Wookiepedia). This might be fair game for a point of divergence, but it rather suggests that the secret wasn't exactly perfect. Also, keeping the secret for this long would rather require that the Kaminoans themselves cooperated with this isolation. Wheras the history of Kamino has it entering into open Rebellion after the Clone Wars, requiring significant effort to quash. Admittedly, I suspect that this tidbit might come strictly from a video game, and most details introduced in any of the videogames ought to be taken with a grain of salt. Still, it seems unlikely that there was never a restive element on that planet in the entirety of time since the Clone Wars, and that some rebellious Kaminoan couldn't have gotten the word out that they exist. --Mahon 05:28, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :-I can go either way on it. Though in our timeline Kamino is still in Imperial hands and continues to produce clones for the Empire, a point of divergence as Mahon suggests. So I would imagine the Empire keeps a military presence on the planet to secure it's resources and that while people may know of it and may even know where it is, that the distance and danger of getting there make it unlikely as a place for sailors to go on leave. It was picked as a neutral planet by the players in the log, by mistake. I talked with both Raxis and Jal'Dana and they are fine with changing the location, which it has been and moving on. I have noted on the Galaxy map page that the control zone around Kamino should be widened a little bit to make the Imperial territory mark around it stand out. --ImperialFH 13:46, 6 April 2007 (UTC)